Things from the past
by dang3r0usl0v3
Summary: Jack has always loved Yusei, so how could he have abandoned him! Well now Jack is going back to visit, but what's going on with Yusei and Crow? JackxYusei with slight CrowxYusei and one sided KallinxYusei


A/N:

AHHHHH. It's my first Yu-gi-oh 5d fanfic! Anyway, I only recently started watching the anime series and then started reading the fanfics for King Crab shipping. But what I discovered was that I needed more of them so I'm writing my own to keep myself busy, as for my other stories that I haven't updated yet, I'm sorry I'll write it during class tomorrow. Sorry! .

Warning: Lemony content, swearing, and Yaoi. Yaoi: something kids shouldn't ever read. Oh yeah and slight YuseixCrow, just slightly.

Things from the Past

Chapter 1: Nightmare

"Jack…"

Jack looked at the Stardust Dragon card in his hand and the at the cobalt beauty in front of him. Pale sapphires glazed over with no emotion.

"Yusei," Jack whispered in his heavy Australian accent. Cerulean eyes looked upwards in sadness. "Why Jack? Why did you leave?" Yusei whispered. Yusei walked up to the blond. "You left the Satellite to indulge yourself in this darkness, this sadness? As "King"?" Yusei asked as he traced random patterns on Jack's masculine chest, "Do you really like this life?" Jack's breath hitched, he couldn't get his vocal chords to work. Yusei's eyes glittered with tears. "Why?"

Jack woke up, drenched with sweat. The sunlight outside stung his eyes. Jack protected himself with his arm. "Mr. Atlas," Mina greeted as she opened the door to his bedroom, "I'd like to inform you that you have a free day today!" Jack sighed and got out of bed, clad only in silver boxers. Mina blushed, "I'll leave you now Mr. Atlas." Jack grabbed her arm, "Mina, get my duel runner ready, I'm heading out after this shower." Mina bowed, "Of course Mr. Atlas.

"Wow," Jack thought as he walked into the restroom, "Goodwin is actually giving me a free day today… Wonder what he's up to, probably having a "fun" time with that purple haired freak," he muttered. Jack turned the silver knobs to his shower and stepped in to get hit by a wave of icy water. As he stood under the water, his thoughts started to wander towards the strange dream he had of Yusei.

"Damn," Jack swore. He had ran off to the city to escape Yusei because his feelings for the cobalt haired duelist had been too overwhelming. But now, the old feelings in him started to stir. "Great," Jack muttered, "The last thing I need is a hard on." He could feel his cock start to slowly stiffen to life. He tried to get the water colder and bring it down, but failed so he did the only thing he could do. Jack grabbed his hard member and imagined him and Yusei doing unimaginable things. The way the black haired beauty would scream his name as Jack pounded into that ever so tight body of his. Jack moaned as he came in his hand. "This is pathetic," Jack thought, "I really need to get laid."

Jack finally stepped out of the shower with his trademark white coat on and steadied himself for a second. "Mina!" "Yes Mr. Atlas?" someone called from downstairs, "If you're wondering about your duel runner I got it ready." Jack went down the stairs and got on his duel runner. "If Goodwin tries to find me later tell him I'm enjoying my day off," he called out to Mina, "I have some important business to attend to."

*In the Satellite

Music was blasting in the garage at a certain turbo duelist's hangout. "Hey Yusei!"

Yusei was currently working on the frame of his duel runner. Crow sighed and turned the music off in the garage.

"Yusei!" Yusei looked up from his duel runner. "Yeah?"

Crow sighed, "Yusei…did you get any sleep yesterday?" Yusei shook his head, "Something really important came up last night and I just had to finish. You of all people understand right Crow?" Crow exploded. "Honestly Yusei, I really don't understand," he shut the computer, " Yusei Fudo, get yourself cleaned up and go to sleep!" Yusei looked up with sad puppy dog eyes. Crow growled, "NOW!" Yusei whined, "But Crow you never cared when I didn't get any sleep because you were having fun with me." Crow chuckled this was Yusei when he didn't get any sleep, he turned into a kinky bastard. "Well," Crow started, "Maybe it was because I had a distraction at the time. A pretty hot distraction." Yusei chuckled at the implication, "I love you, you know that?" He pecked Crow on the cheek, "Goodnight." Crow smirked and slapped Yusei's ass, "Now get that tight ass of yours to bed." Yusei smiled and gave Crow a thumbs up, "Roger that."

When Crow was sure Yusei was sleeping he drifted off to sleep as well, thinking of things from the past.

-Memory-

"KALLIN KESSLER!"

Yusei and Crow looked at each other, what was Jack bitching about now? Kallin dashed into the room and dived under the couch where Crow and Yusei were chilling. Just then an angry Jack stomped into the room.

"Hey Yusei, Crow," Jack snapped, "You seen Kallin?" Crow sniggered and Yusei looked at Jack with calm eyes. "He's not here," Yusei replied with his poker face still on. Jack glanced at Crow with distaste and left the room with a sweep of his white trench coat. A breathless Kallin emerged from under the couch.

"Thanks for the save Yusei," he mentioned as he leaned in to give Yusei a peck on the cheek. Yusei abruptly turned," Save it Kallin. If Jack sees he'll throw a bitching fit again." Just then Jack re-entered the room. "What about Jack? I thought I heard…" Jack suddenly stopped talking and glared at Kallin. "You bastard," Jack muttered. Kallin chuckled, "Your little boyfriend here protected me." He then proceeded to hug Yusei, Yusei rolled his eyes. Jack's eyes pierced through Kallin, watching his every move then he lunged at the silver haired maniac. Yusei blocked him and hugged Jack tightly, "Don't worry Jack, I'll always be yours." Jack smirked and picked Yusei up and slung him over his shoulder. "You better watch it Kallin," Jack threatened. Then he retreated into his room with Yusei. Crow watched in amusement, "Wonder what they're going to do…" Kallin grinned at Crow, "Lets have some fun of our own shall we Crow?" Crow licked his lips, "oh yeah…"

-Memory end-

"Crow…" "Crow." "Crow!"

Crow woke up with a start, "What, am I late for work again?" Yusei chuckled, "No, I just wanted to say that dinners up." "Yeah," Crow agreed, "I am hungry." Yusei nodded, "I'll be waiting downstairs." Crow slowly got up only to bounce back on his bed thinking, "Was that memory a nightmare or a dream?"


End file.
